


Completion

by SerenityXStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day with the Weasley twins.  And perhaps a not-so-typical night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever Slash story I wrote. I was well into the Harry Potter books and just getting properly immersed in Anime. It was fairly well received, but just getting the couple comments that I did whetted my appetite for more. And got that itch to write going. Feel free to comment!
> 
> ~text~ = mind speech

"Eee!" Ginny came screaming down the stairs of the Weasley home.

"Mummy! Fred and George put a toad in my bed!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, looking up as Ginny slid into the room, red in the face and indignant.

"Fred! George!" Two heads popped around to peek into the room, both faces wearing half smiles of pure mischief.

"What -am- I going to do with the two of you? I won't even ask which one of you came up with the idea. Get that toad out of your sister's bed this instant." There was little use threatening them with punishment. The boys had seen just about every punishment their mother could come up with in their sixteen years. With slightly wider smiles, the faces disappeared.

"Did you see Ginny's face?" Fred fairly bounced up the stairs.

"And her scream as well." George grinned, barely a step behind.

"She's such a girl." Fred snorted.

"All the better to tease her."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Reaching Ginny's room, Fred grabbed the toad, fat and particularly warty. "What should we do with him then?" Fred questioned his twin.

"I suppose we'll have to let him go. Mum will skin us alive if she finds him. And Ginny won't be as funny seeing it a second time." George made a face.

"I guess you're right." Fred sighed, heading back down the stairs, George with him. Reaching the garden, he set the toad down, watching it hop slowly off. "Bye then."

"You were good for a laugh." George grinned wickedly.

 

~*~

 

The rest of the day managed to pass with little out of the ordinary. Or as ordinary as things could get with the twins around. Their mother was able to keep things from flying around at the dinner table with stern glares. After all, they had already been scolded once that day. But a thing or two did change color.

Heading up to bed finally, the twins leapt into their room, closing the door. Pulling out some boxes, they rummaged through, taking stock of their prank stores.

"Anything good over there George?"

"Nah. Just the usual. We'll have to get more creative."

"Yeah, I guess so." Fred took a moment to coil a length of string, eyeing it for possible future pranks. Not able to come up with anything, he glanced over at his twin. "Hey George. Name one person at Hogwarts that you'd shag."

George smiled as Fred started a favorite game. Once, while playing in earnest, they'd named half of Hogwarts. "Well... Angelina isn't bad.."

"Really? I guess she's alright."

"Or Malfoy." George smirked.

"Malfoy?! And here I thought you had a brain in your head."

"What? You're got to admit he's not bad to look at. I never said I fancied his attitude. Besides. I have a thing for blondes."

"Yes, I suppose he could be tolerable if he kept his mouth shut." Fred smiled, then his expression shifted to one of mock hurt. "And blondes... I guess that leaves a redhead like me out of luck."

"Are you sure you'd want his mouth shut?" George teased. Then, leaning closer, he kissed his brother's chin. "You git. You don't count. I don't care what color your hair is."

Fred chuckled, putting his box away, standing to slip out of his clothing, down to his boxers which he wore to bed. George did the same, covering a yawn. "Who's bed should we sleep in tonight?"

George looked between the two. They'd always shared a bed, even when they had gotten their own as children. They could start out in separate beds, but by morning, one would have moved in with the other. He smirked. "Do you remember which is which?"

"Of course I do." Fred snorted, looking at the beds. "Mine is on the right."

"My right or your right?" George smirked up at him, having slipped into one of the beds.

Rolling his eyes, Fred pounced him, the two immediately involved in a wrestling match which went on for several minutes, finally ending in giggles and a soft kiss. George, who happened to be on top, looked down. The face, a mirror to his. The hair, the eyes, the lean body, conditioned from Quiditch and nights of sneaking about. Even the thoughts were reflected. ~I love you.~ Settling down, they slipped under the sheets, George's chest pressed to Fred's back, his hand slowly roaming his chest.

They closed their eyes, resting quietly, slight smiles on their lips. George's thumb brushed over one of Fred's nipples lightly as the hand moved, drawing a shiver from his twin.

"Mm.." He pressed back against George, his nipple hardening at the touch. The smile on Fred's lips widening a little.

Smirking, George shifted his hand, circling Fred's nipple, slowly rubbing over the taunt flesh. He knew Fred's sensitive spots, sharing most of them.

Fred shivered again, a quiet whimper escaping him as he tipped his head back against George's shoulder. "George... You're such a tease." He cracked his eyes open, looking back.

George grinned, leaning a little closer to press his lips against Fred's neck, sucking at the soft skin. "And I'm good at it. Just as you are when you're the one doing it."

Fred let out a tiny moan, his head falling to the side, giving George more room to get at his skin. "Yes, but that's not the point." He chuckled, shivering before rolling to face George, pressing his lips firmly against those of his twin.

George met his lips eagerly, the hand on Fred's chest creeping lower, fingertips caressing as the moved. He explored Fred's flat stomach, tracing his navel lightly, his tongue pressing against Fred's lips.

Fred readily accepted the tongue, sucking gently at it, moving his own tongue across it. He could do this with a thousand people. But it never felt the same as it did with George. It didn't feel as right. Like finding his way home. Moving a hand, he tangled his fingers into his brother's fiery hair, the reflection of his own.

George could sense Fred's thoughts; shared them. He loved no one like his twin. An extension of himself. One half of a whole. Inseparable, mischievous, playful... They would always be so. The hand slipped lower, over the front of Fred's boxers, tracing the bulge, the whisper of a touch ghosting over the familiar curves of Fred's cock.

Fred broke from the kiss, a groan passing his lips. Eyes full of love and passion met those of his image, the emotions mirrored. Fred's hand crept down, pausing to pinch a nipple, on down to trace his navel, then to George's erection, slipping lazily down the length, barely skirting the tip.

Another of their many games. Seeing who would give in first. George shuddered as the finger moved, his cock already throbbing with need. Locking his eyes with Fred's, he slowly pressed his hips closer, admitting his defeat. Though he'd see to it later that he made it up with some other victory.

With a grin, Fred pushed George back moving to straddle him, shifting his hips to rub his groin against George's. His hands reached out to caress his twin's chest.

"Oh.. Fred... Please.." George looked up with heavily lidded eyes, pleading silently with his counterpart. He laid his hands on Fred's hips, rubbing absently while pulling at his boxers, hungrily trying to slip them off.

Fred wiggled a little, shifting to allow George to slide his boxers from him. Smiling down, he did the same with George's, settling back on him, heated flesh against heated flesh. Curling his strong fingers around George's leaking erection, he stroked slowly, swirling his thumb over the slick head, distracting momentarily as he reached for the little jar of salve they kept near the beds.

George groaned deeply, his eyes rolling back and shut under Fred's skilled attentions. One hand clenched at the bed sheets, his face a mask of pleasure. "Oh Fred... Mmm... yeah.."

Grinning to himself, Fred kept his hand moving, teasing and caressing George's cock. He moved his free hand slowly, dipping his fingers into the salve, leaning forward to reach his hand back, pressing a slicked finger to his entrance. Shifting his hips slightly, he let his rigid shaft rub against George's.

Slim hips arched towards up towards Fred's, pressing into the touch, forcing George's cock more firmly to Fred's, drawing a moan from the both of them. He loved it when Fred teased, playing while making him wait. Smiling softly, he tipped his head back slightly. ~My heart...~

~...my soul.~ Fred finished preparing himself, getting a bit more salve on his fingers, just before switching hands to work it over George's cock. Moving quickly, he slid forward and lifted his hips, aligning himself and pressing down in one fluid motion, taking every inch of his lover.

George's eyes snapped open, his mouth open in an 'o' of shock. Fixing his gaze with Fred's, a sound finally escaped him, a squeak mixed with a deep groan. "Fuck! You could have warned me..."

Smirking, Fred ground his hips against his twin's, watching him smugly through half closed eyes, purring in the back of his throat. "Mmm, why warn you? The look on your face wouldn't have been as satisfying."

George managed to roll his eyes, his hands moving to hold Fred's hips, giving a squeeze. "I'm glad you're pleased with yourself... Now stop teasing me and get on with it before I have to roll you over and do it myself."

Leaning close, Fred pressed his forehead to George's, looking into the mirror of his own eyes. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it first." Smiling, he pressed his lips to George's, beginning to rock back and forth, taking the hot shaft deep each time.

George kissed his twin firmly, groaning into Fred's mouth as he moved. With Fred's previous teasing, he knew he wouldn't last long. It was hard enough to last without the teasing. Sliding a hand from Fred's hip, he gripped his cock, stroking in unison to Fred's rhythm.

Breaking from the kiss, Fred tipped his head back, bracing his hands on the bed just above Fred's shoulders, quickening his pace, letting out a long moan.

"J-just a little harder Fred..." George's grip tightened on Fred's hip, stroking his cock faster, dragging his thumb over the head. He gave his hips a jerk while watching the look of pleasure and concentration on his twin's face through half closed eyes.

The jerk caused George's cock to press firmly against the sweet spot within Fred that triggered white-hot pleasure. His eyes shot open as a strangled cry escaped him, trying his best to stay fairly quiet. "Ungh... Anything you.. oh.. want George. A-anything..." He moved faster, rocking back and forth, lifting himself a bit as well to press down harder.

Panting softly, George kept his hips moving, pressing deeply with each of Fred's movements, mercilessly probing that sensitive spot, his hand never pausing as little mewling noises escaped him. "Only you Fred... I- uh- only want you.."

Tears threatened Fred's eyes as his body jerked, stiffening, his mouth open in a silent scream as he hovered before his climax, the tight passage around George's shaft gripping tighter. His back arched, his eyes staring sightlessly, his cock pulsing, dripping onto George's stomach.

The added tightness sent George over the edge. "Fred..." His voice was barely a whisper before he filled his twin with his hot seed, only a soft grunt passing his lips, frozen save for his hand.

Fred came seconds later, his own thick seed spurting onto George's hand and stomach. Panting raggedly, he relaxed as the last shudders of pleasure swept through him, his eyes moving to fix on his twin's. ~I love you.~

Falling back onto the bed, George let himself come down from the euphoric high. Sliding his hand from Fred's cock, he brought it to his mouth, licking at some of the seed that had gotten on his fingers. He smiled up. ~I love you.~

Sighing, Fred slipped off of George, settling next to him, snuggling as George turned onto his side. Sliding their arms about each other, they shared a tender kiss, their minds echoing each other's thoughts as they slipped towards slumber.

~You are my heart...~

~You are my soul...~

~You complete me.~


End file.
